Mysteries of the Force
by Xenter
Summary: Everything is at an end. Kaguya Outsutsuki is dead, but so is everyone else. The only person left alive was Naruto and Hagoromo Outsutsuki screwed him over big time. Perhaps a new beginning may start for Naruto as he left his old world and life behind; to run amok among the stars. The universe will never be the same again! AU! Pairing? I have no freaking clue. Jedi/Sith Bashing?
1. To a New Beginning

**Mysteries of the Force: **Naruto x Starwar Crossover

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
"**Demon Talks**"  
"**_Techniques/Moves_**"  
"Memory Lane"  
(Thought Bubbles).  
**_Important Names._**

There's a story in here somewhere; I'm following the movies. I don't dwell much into the lore of Starwars as there are too much conflicting facts. This story followed the first three movies starting from the Phantom Menace and I'm going to kill Palatine in episode 3, did I spelt his name right? As such, the last three (IV,V,VI) won't happen in here since Anakin won't become Darth Vader; too much negative there.

* * *

**=[Master and Apprentice]=  
To a New Beginning**

"SHIT!" a blond hair boy called out. He was sitting on top of the highest mountain, watching the sunset in the distance. Everything was dead; no visible life left on the world. Kaguya Outsutsuki ate it all; all the charka of the world then she exploded. A stupid way to die, but she did explode after doing just that. She had greatly underestimated how much charka actually existed in the world, and once she began to absorb them, she couldn't stop, not until it overwhelmed her body, killing her in a spectacular firework.

Naruto couldn't stop her when he had the chance; he was beaten into the ground, literally. That was the only reason he was able to survive; through sheer dumb luck and by being stuck in a hole.

"Everyone is dead," Naruto sighed, watching the flatten landscape from his spot. He could feel the potency of charka filled the air. It was almost intoxicating.

"Well, this is an unexpected end," Hagoromo Ootsutsuki said, appearing next to Naruto, who just rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

"The world is better now. There's no one left to actually kill each other," Naruto snorted with a weak smile. He had failed to reshape the world for the better or did he? The prophecy did say he will save it or end it. Currently, the blond was unsure which part of the prophecy actually came true.

"I'm going back to the afterlife," Hagoromo said. Naruto glared at the Sage.

"What about me?" Naruto asked, wondering what to do next before adding: "Can't you, I don't know, like resurrect everyone?"

"I could, maybe in a several millions years as the world needed much healing right now," Hagoromo answered, looking around at the heavily damaged landscape.

"A millions years is too long –ttebayo!" Naruto shouted; he wanted his friends back.

"It will passed by soon enough; the tail beasts will reform again, and you will see Kurama eventually, for now… sleep," Hagoromo said with emphasis on the last word as Naruto's vision became hazy. The blond fell backward, unmoving.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I won't resurrect this place anymore, there's nothing but pains and sufferings even if I recreate the world," Hagoromo apologized, putting his hand up and condensing the lingering chakra and placed it into Naruto.

"I have placed Kurama back into you as well as a little gift. When the world has another human life on it, you will wake up. It will be a different world, no shinobi, no ninja, just a normal world and possibly a peaceful world," Hagoromo said before he disappeared, leaving the sleeping Naruto laying there as chakra of the world began to escape the boundary of the earth, spreading out into the universe, changing, shifting and become something else entirely over the eons to come.

"**Stupid brat, now I have to wait with you**," Kurama said as it yawned and also dozed off into sleep. Billions of years went by as the boy slept, his body covered in roots and vines. Trees began to grow and insects returned, but no human life. When all hope seemed lost, a space ship entered the orbit of the world and passed through the sky of the continent that was once known as the Elemental nation.

"This world is uncharted, it will be a great place to set up the meeting," the smuggler said as he looked out for a clearing and calling his co-pilot to him. They landed their ship and checked the navigation computer to see if the world's atmosphere was breathable. When it did, they finally exited the ship and stepped on the planet's soil as something stirred in the woods.

"**A human life has appeared…**" Kurama muttered as it woken up first. The blond boy opened his blue eyes later. Slowly he blinked and inhaled the first fresh air in the long time.

"Hey, Kurama, you're back!" Naruto said almost joyfully as the fox nodded in the mindscape. It then explained to Naruto what has happened since it was actually awake parts of those eons in waiting. Naruto frowned, but understood it. He felt a bit strange being in some sort of stasis but at least there were people now. Still, he didn't appreciate how Hagoromo had lied to him, but he did understand the reason why the man did that now.

"Put your hand up!" the smugger said as Naruto walked towards them. The blond had a confused look on, seemingly unsure what the man just said.

"What did he say? What is that thing he's holding?" Naruto asked Kurama, who shrugged in the mindscape and stared at the weapon through its host's eyes.

"What did he say?" the smugger asked his partner in crime, who was holding some sort of advance translator.

"I don't know, the translator can't make head or tail of what he's saying; it's must be an unrecorded language, perhaps a native of this planet, but the life scan indicated there was no humanoid life on this world, at least there wasn't a moment ago," the other smuggler replied, tapping and lightly smacking the device to make sure it wasn't malfunctioning.

"Tsk, never mind, takes him with us, he might make a good slave," the first smuggler suggested and grabbed Naruto, who had allowed him to do so. The blond was amazed at the space ship; he had never seen one before. They put him into the cargo hold as they lift off into orbit and flew towards their hide out, which was hidden in another solar system.

"HEY! We passed through the sky!" Naruto called out as he looked through the little window slit that was available in the room.

"**Interesting…**" Kurama said. The fox was also curious as to how this was possible, but another thing occupied its mind.

"**I don't appreciate being locked up though, let's break out,**" the fox suggested as Naruto nodded and had a look around for a door. He couldn't find one so he decided to unseal a Kunai and make his own exit. Unfortunately, he had managed to cut through a critical part of the ship as it was flying through hyperspace.

"Furball, I think we cut through something important," Naruto said as sparks started coming off of the power cables of the hyperdrive propulsion systems, not that the blond would know what it was. The sparks built up great amount of energy in one spot since its conduit was severed, unable to relieve the stress.

In the cockpit of the ship, there were red blinking lights everywhere on the control panel.

"The energy core is building up to critical level, we going to blow. HOW THE HELL THIS HAPPEN?" one of them shouted with panic as the ship exploded in hyperspace, scattering its remnants through warp space before they all returned back into normal space.

In the mist the debris floating in space, existed a blond, who was gasping for air. His chakra overcoat on his body had saved him from the resulting explosion but he was suffocating at the moment. It took sometime before he realized he could use chakra to produce breathable air inside his body.

"Hah… forgot about that," Naruto muttered with a crooked smile.

"**Idiot…**" the fox said as Naruto sighed, looking around at the emptiness of space.

"**Keep the charka coat on, there is strange radiation that is harmful to your body,**" Kurama said as it felt them. Naruto complied and just float there, and unsure of what to do next.

A much larger ship in the nearby star system had detected an explosion and immediately came to investigate. What they saw caused them all to drop their jaw slightly. A blond kid was waving at them among the floating debris, without any breathing apparatus at all, let alone the ability to survive in the void of space.

"Peculiar, this one is," a green inhuman dwarf said as he ordered the ship to bring the boy in for questioning. Naruto was happy to be standing in a ship again and breathing normal air now. He will refrain himself from cutting through the ship's hull this time around.

"What do you think, Master Yoda?" an apprentice Jedi asked as the green midget have a thoughtful look.

"Is strong, the energy he has," Yoda said rubbing his chin, feeling the boy's aura.

"A powerful Jedi, he will be," Yoda continued as the Jedi looked at the boy through the force field. On the other hand, Naruto had no idea what they were actually talking about so he decided to talk to Kurama instead.

"Is that wise, Master Yoda? He's too old to be an apprentice," another Jedi in the room pointed out as Yoda nodded.

"True, that is,"

"However, strong, the force within him," Yoda continued, the old master have felt something very strange in the blond. It wasn't like the Force he'd been used to, and yet it felt almost the same, not dark, just different.

"Strange Jedi, he will be," Yoda ended the sentence as he walked slowly towards the door. The old master will take the blond as an apprentice and see how it goes from there.

* * *

**Author Note:**

So, I'm going to skip the whole Jedi and Language training for Naruto and get straight to the first episode of the movies. Naruto going to mess up so many things, but it will have a happy ending… probably... I'm not really sure who Naruto should pair up with…

**_Comments, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


	2. Strangest Jedi Yet

**Mysteries of the Force: **Naruto x Starwar Crossover

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
"**Demon Talks**"  
"**_Techniques/Moves_**"  
"Memory Lane"  
(Thought Bubbles).  
**_Important Names._**

Like I said, I'm going to skip the training and language problem for Naruto. I don't dwell deep into the Jedi's code of honor since I'm not that familiar with it myself. No point of dragging out the story by putting in Starwars lore as this story intended to be quick, short and fun. As such, I'm **not** going to introduce tons of star wars characters which make this story super lengthy, writing all their dialogue is annoying and bores the hell out of me ^^V.

* * *

**=[Master and Apprentice]=  
Strangest Jedi Yet**

"So you all want to be a Jedi Knight huh?" a blond man said, watching the eager younglings paying undivided attention at him. His attire was made up of orange, red and black colors. It was not the standard outfit a Jedi would wear. No, traditionally, the Jedi wore clothes that befitted their monastic life style, usually made in shades of brown or sometimes black with a utility belt for various purposes.

There was a strange item hanging around the blond's waist where a lightsaber hilt should be clipped to. It was swaying back and forth as single string tied it onto him, looping through the small ring attached at its end.

This wasn't their usual teacher. They were usually instructed by Yoda, the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, himself. They did not know where their instructor went and who was this man standing before them and juggling three active lightsabers as if it was the easiest thing to do. His bright and cheerful eyes looked at them as a small smile crept across his face.

"NARUTO! THE COUNCIL HAVE CALLED YOU A WHILE AGO, WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!" a Jedi called out, peeking through the opened door after seeing the man in question through the glass window. Within the confined of the room, he saw the blond was entertaining the younglings instead of heading towards the council chamber. Startled at the outburst, the blond forgot to catch the descending active energy weapon. It sliced through his arms while all the initiates were shocked. He winced in pain as the children screamed. They retreated back at the wall and away from the man.

"Look at what you made me do!" Naruto yelled back as the three sabers was no longer in the air. Two were embedded itself into the cold marble floor as their energy began to melt the carbonate mineral. The Jedi sighed. He deactivated them and pulled up the weapons before looking closely at the weapon's designs. Something stood out and caught his attention as every lightsaber had a marker of their maker, their owner, the Jedi.

"Where did you get this?" the Jedi asked as the culprit averted his eyes. His wound wasn't bleeding at all, but it was rather painful. That was the thing with being cut by a lightsaber, they cauterized the wound as they split your flesh. Being an ex-shinobi, the blond had no allusion to pain; he thrives on it for a time.

"Later, I need to go to the infirmary," Naruto said, ignoring the question and picking up his severed limb before running out of the room in haste. He acquired these injuries a lot, either due to his faults or external distractions. Naruto didn't mind, he had a reason to be in the infirmary now instead of hanging around there and annoyed Shaak Ti, who wanted to be learn the art of healing.

The Jedi knight tried to stop blond but the man was quick and vanished behind a corner down the corridor. Several more Jedi ran towards him, asking if they have seen anyone carrying around more than one saber. Theirs was stolen and they just realized it when they search their robe during a training session. A sweat droplet started to slide down the side of the man face as he hid the three weapons behind him and shook his head. For a Jedi to lose their weapon, that was a disgrace, but he didn't want to be in target of their rage at the moment.

"Waited, we have," an old green midget said, holding his small hand, rubbing the back with one. He was the centuries old leader of the Jedi council. Around him were other Jedi masters of the highest honor. They were all sitting within the chamber of the highest tower the Jedi temple, waiting for a tardy master to arrive.

"Yes, we have, Master Yoda, perhaps we should…" one of them said politely but was interrupted.

"I'M HERE!" Naruto ran in the room, skidding across the polished surface and almost fell over. He slid slowly into the middle of the room as every masters paid attention at the new comer. His arms had been reattached as the skin began to heal. Kurama had scolded him yet again for getting his limbs separated.

"Here, he is. Let us begin," Yoda announced as other master grunted a bit in annoyance. They didn't appreciate of sitting in the room for almost half an hour waiting for the blond to come. There were rules for this kind of thing. Unfortunately, the leader of their council had always been lenience with the blond, more so than his other apprentices.

"Yes, let us begin and not waste any more time of discussing Naruto's short coming," a bold, tanned-skin man said as he putted his fingers on the opposite hands closed together as his face had thoughtful expression.

"Yup, Master Windu is correct, listen to the wisdom of the ages!" Naruto said almost sarcastically as everyone immediately snapped their head at him in irritation. They called this meeting because of him and here he was, trying to make a stupid comment.

"Naruto, refrain from speaking unless spoken to," Mace Windu said as the young master bowed and stood silent.

"Now, your padewan had requested a new master after your recent mission, she had told us that you almost got her killed and really voiced her desire to change master," another Jedi master in the room spoke out as Naruto glanced at him and then back at his master, Yoda, for the permission to speak. Yoda hadn't taught Naruto for a long time; the imp stopped being the boy's mentor after the said boy became a Jedi Master. Still, the boy referred Yoda as his master regardless, even now.

"No can do sensei. Once a master, always a master," the blond hair boy stated as Yoda nodded. He didn't want to argue with that and walked alongside him slowly out of the council room. The blond had just been promoted and he was excited as usual.

"Did you check the report? I didn't really do anything at all. And, she was in training as a Jedi, so there's bound to be a hazard situation; it's a guarantee with the job. Tsk… just a little incident and she didn't want to be a Jedi anymore," Naruto sneered as several masters in the room nodded in agreement. However, some didn't like how he referred it as a job though as if one could quit abruptly. But the statement was true enough. Jedi knights were in constant life and death situation. The little hologram appeared on the screen, taken from the crashed ship to shown the council what truly had happened.

**(Hologram illustrations)**

"Master, sorry I got caught," the young padawan said as she was pushed into the room as Naruto yawned and watched the smugglers pointing their weapons at him. What was a normal routine checkup of the standard trade route quickly turned into the hostage situation. The hostage was his apprentice, which was strange enough since.

"Put your lightsaber down, Jedi!" one of them called out as Naruto complied with their wishes. He took his Kunai from his waist and placed it on the table in front of them. The criminals all had a confused look on their face since they have never that kind of saber's hilt before. It looked much like a throwing double edge dagger, and was a little bulky and heavy.

"I wish they stop calling it lightsaber, it's a shadowsaber -ttebayo!" Naruto called out as one of them picked it up, sliding his finger across its onyx metallic surface. There was ticking sound coming from within before the tip of the kunai split opened, and beam of black flat blade emerged from it. It wasn't round pole of energy like a lightsaber would produce. Instead, it was flat, wide like a broad sword with jagged black edges and hummed eerie aura. The black energy flickered along its surface before it jumped out and slashed against the holder's hand. The smuggler yelped in pain as he dropped it on to the floor; still activated. The blade burnt through the floor of the room, making a hole in the ship.

The void of space began to open up a bigger hole and pulled everyone out except for the blond who feet was stuck to the floor through his own unique power. The screaming men started blasting everything in the control room through fear, destroying the navigation system in the crossfire. Naruto immediately grabbed his apprentice with one hand as she was flown towards the new opening, and with the other stretched out as it called back his Kunai from outside the ship. He deactivated it after grabbing the handle and placed back it back around his waist while watching every smuggler being sucked through the opening and suffocated the emptiness outside the starship.

The padawan was screaming as the darkness of space was calling to her, trying to pull her into its blissful embrace. Naruto on other hand walked slowly toward the door while holding onto the frighten girls arm in an almost uncaring manner. He checked how to seal off the room, and without the navigation system working, the ship crashed into the orbiting station. They survived of course, but his apprentice wouldn't shut up throughout the whole time.

**(Hologram Ended)**

"There is no fear, only conviction," Naruto added as everyone looked at him again. The strangest Jedi yet had added several lines into his own mantra. Some did make sense while other was just confusing. Yoda remembered when the young boy recited that mantra and decided to leave it as it was:

_There is no emotion, there is peace.  
There is no fear, only conviction.  
There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.  
There is no conflict without its resolution.  
There is no passion, there is serenity.  
Yet, one must truly desire tranquility.  
There is no chaos, there is harmony.  
What is the dark without the light?  
There is no death, there is the Force.  
Thus in the end, there's only the middle._

For every line of the Mantra, the boy added his own line as if he was trying to make a point but the old master still hadn't figured it out yet. There might be wisdoms in those words.

"Did you teach her that as well?" Windu pointed out as he also unsure why the boy thought up those. It wasn't like Naruto changed anything with their mantra, only added new lines for himself.

"Unfortunately no, Master Windu, I didn't teach her my Mantra, I did teach her the short, original version: Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the Force. Of course, what each of them mean as well," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head as everyone shook their head in defeat. It wasn't the boy fault really.

"From that situation; I would preferred if you have a standard lightsaber," Windu suggested. The blond in front of him made his own saber as a Jedi was required to do. However, the blond decided to enhance it according to his own specification and called it kagesaber instead. It took a while to craft as he didn't understand the mechanics of a lightsaber. Windu wasn't sure what the word kage meant initially, but Naruto said it meant shadow. Thus shadowsaber, the first of its kind, was born.

Unlike a lightsaber, it was far more dangerous and difficult to master as Naruto had demonstrated the weapon efficiency by slashing through a stone wall without the blade actually touching the wall itself. Instead, with a swing along the air, the blade emitted a black-like curved arc rotating forwards in an unstable path. The black beam managed to slice through the wall with ease. While it was impressive, Jedi do not fight alone, thus it was a hazard to use in a situation where you weren't by yourself; an inherent danger of killing your own allies. Such case for it to be useful was rare as a master always had an apprentice around. Furthermore, the shadowsabers also drew much greater amount of energy from their core, making its very unstable and constantly needing repair.

Remarkably, the blond hadn't bisected any of his dozens ex-padawan yet. The objective word was yet.

They discussed some more and decided to let Naruto off the hook since it wasn't entirely his fault. Although they did scolded him for allowing his Padawan to be alone by herself, but then again the blond Jedi was easily distracted. They all knew that. For several times now, he been side tracked from his mission after seeing something new like an exotic animals, or interesting piece of technology, or some strange food.

"It's not like I could stick close by all the time. What do you expect me to do? Constantly spying on my apprentice, bathing and sleeping with her…" Naruto said as Windu changed his expression to alarm.

"I was joking," Naruto said rubbing his chin. He did slept with several of his ex-padawan, but they don't need to know that. Most of high council members left the chamber as Naruto sat down on his seat. Yes, he was also a member of the high council, but rarely attended such thing, considering that there were better thing to do and he resented politics with a passion. Still, there was always a seat for him in the chamber.

"An apprentice, you must have," Yoda stated. The short master turned his attention to Naruto. He hadn't talk much during Naruto's little trial or whatever that was. Yoda didn't think his former apprentice was at fault and knew the slow-aging boy for a long time now. They did fight alongside with each other for many missions.

"An apprentice I want, don't exists," Naruto said, mimicking his master style as Windu shook his head left to right slowly at Naruto, indicating to him not do that.

"**Yes, I wonder when you going have a good apprentice, all of them either was bad or couldn't put up with your antic,**" Kurama said in the boy's mindscape as Naruto chuckled. The blond Jedi master went through padawan like it's was his clothes as his training was much harsher than any other master. Plus, he was asking them to do things they thought was impossible like walking up wall.

It was strange since Kurama did say that the force was like chakra, only mutated over the eons. But its original function should still be there. Naruto was skeptical at first, but after training and successful did some of the force technique, Naruto came to agree with Kurama's point of view. He might not have the force, but he could still do force related techniques so the reverse should also be true.

"**Maybe you need someone with the greatest chakra reserve… I mean Midi-chlorian loaded,**" the fox deadpanned. It seemed like chakra had evolved to become some sort of intelligent symbolic microscopic life form. They were in almost every biological life with varying quantity.

"**Maybe an apprentice conceived by the charka like us tail beast?**" the fox added thoughtfully. It also had learnt some new techniques during their time training as a Jedi; it could feel the force within the universe. It was a strange feeling, but interesting none the less.

"What are you thinking?" Naruto asked as Kurama reached out into the force and tried to feel where the greatest concentration of mid-chlorians was. The Jedi Order did test Naruto for such thing, but found he didn't have any; they were baffled as to how Naruto was able to do the thing he does and put him down as an exceptional Jedi. His records were sealed afterward.

"**I FOUND IT!**"

"Huh?" Naruto said as Yoda and Windu looked at him. The two Jedi master was discussing about the recent blockade of the small planet of **_Naboo_** and who they would sent as an ambassadors. The evening council gathering will have to discuss that. They were leaning toward the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi after realizing if they sent Naruto, he would create a bigger mess of thing and probably blow up the Trade Federation flagship, **_Saak'ak_**_,_ in the process. The fallout from that would be enormous if they send Naruto, who nicknamed as Maelstrom of Destruction.

"It's nothing, I'm going to find a new apprentice," Naruto said before standing up, bowing at the two elder Master and left the room. Yoda and Windu let him go and didn't ask any further. It would occupy the boy's mind with something more productive.

"So what did you find?" Naruto asked Kurama who had a devious smile.

"**I found a child with the greatest concentration of the force! That child might have the potential to bring the true power of chakra back into existence!**" Kurama told the sage with some pride. Naruto and the Fox never understood why the force was split into dark and light category by the teaching of the Order. The Jedi were light while the Sith were dark. The force, which was descended from charka wasn't inherently evil, although it seemed to have a will of its own now unlike its predecessor. Billions of years did change things after all. Was it for the better? That's still to be seen.

Naruto couldn't do it himself, because he doesn't have mid-chlorians in his system so a demonstration done by him wouldn't prove anything as he was unique. But if there was a child out there had mid-chlorians and potential to unite both sides of the force to what it was supposed to be. Well, Naruto couldn't let that chance slip away.

"So where is this child?" Naruto asked, walking toward his starship that looked like a giant four pointed shuriken with the cockpit in the center, where the hole would be if it was an actual weapon.

"**Somewhere in the Outer Rim Territories… show me the star maps!**" Kurama said as Naruto got into his ship and activated the holographic screen, displaying the starmaps for the fox. The demonic pin pointed the location on the navigation system where it had felt such pull.

"**_Tatooine_**? Well, this's going to be fun. I can feel it -ttebayo!" Naruto commented a little childishly. He closed the starship's hatch and activated its flight system. He had always enjoyed visiting criminal planets and made a mess of thing.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Yes, every line of Naruto's mantra is important! For those that hasn't figure it out. Fear is what Anakin will feel. Conflict will resolve eventually. Shadow is referred to the dark side, for it always existed if there is the light (Jedi). To have serenity one must truly desire it! Then they would have emotion! That would make the Jedi's mantra contradicting itself!

I'm not going to hide Naruto's powers in this fan fiction. Enough with the bullshit hiding; he's a Jedi, the most feared agent in the galaxy. Yes, Naruto does know Sith's lightning. He actually increased its potency to become lightning storms, which can pummel starships in orbit if they get too close.

If you haven't noticed, the arc name is Master and Apprentice, it referred to Naruto as master and Anakin as apprentice. It also imply the Sith and his apprentice, of course Naruto knows you can't separate thing to dark and light, there's only gray as his last line noted. He does want to bring back the might of chakra, and Anakin will help him do it.

**_Comments, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


	3. The Dark Side

**Mysteries of the Force: **Naruto x Starwar Crossover

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
"**Demon Talks**"  
"**_Techniques/Moves_**"  
"Memory Lane"  
(Thought Bubbles).  
**_Important Names._**

Thanks for all the feedback, hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I have a lot of different ideas and I need to sort them out and see which one make logical sense. You do know I can't write about every little detail, if there is some confusion to the omitted text; feel free to notify me about it. I might have withheld the detail back for next chapter, or I want it to be mysterious.

* * *

**=[Master and Apprentice]=  
The Dark Side**

Gliding swiftly through an asteroid field was a unique starship; it was dark metallic in design with four elongated points. These points constantly rotating around the central hub like a planet orbit a star in a circular path. As soon as one of the points passed through the apparent front of the starship, it sent out a laser beam, impacting against a floating rock, breaking that into pieces. The tip that had fired continued in its motion around the central before returning towards the forward position again after using the allowed time to cool. It wasn't a lot of time to cool but it was enough as the starship was firing at the rate of dozens per seconds.

"**What the hell are you doing?**" a demonic called out in the blond mind as his continued blasting asteroids and dodging the stray one.

"Practice makes perfect, that's what Master Yoda would say," Naruto answered as he continued concentrating on shooting down the rocks that were in irregular motions. Each blaster didn't miss any of its targets even though they were firing very rapidly. The Master Jedi's ship was designed to have accuracy over raw power since Naruto felt that speed and accuracy was more useful in most fight. If he needed bigger gun… well, he was a walking talking weapon of mass destruction. The ship was more useful in dog fights, and against fast targets.

"**And why are you practicing?**" the demonic fox asked skeptically.

"Kurama, I hadn't visiting this part of the outer rim for a decade, I heard the podracing had become very popular, I'm going join one to see how it go, so I'm practicing," Naruto answered as the fox blinked.

"**You do know you can't shoot down your opponents in the race right? Did you even read up on that?**" Kurama deadpanned as the ship stopped firing and halted dead in space; several small pieces of rocks bounced off its still spinning body.

"SHIT! REALLY!?" Naruto face palmed; he really wanted to shot down other people pods while in a race. He had heard how dangerous it was and just assumed that you could use your weapons. The whole reason he enjoyed going on suicide missions in unlawful part of the galaxy was because there was no other Jedi around, telling him what not to do and how to behave, or rat on him.

Naruto sighed as he lazily cruise the ship through the asteroid field and headed ever closer to their destination; the Arkanis sector. Naruto and Kurama continued to discuss about some of the Jedi teaching and compared it with the Sith. He couldn't talk about those with Yoda, knowing the grand master would not understand or even tolerate it. Yoda was always a stern believer that the dark side served no purpose, but the duo believed it was otherwise.

It had been a few days since they left the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to find a new apprentice. They have been side tracked with several planets and orbiting stations along the way as well as taking out a few pirates in the area, and seeing some fireworks they themselves created.

"Strange, doesn't it, a Jedi must not use the force for personal gain because that is the path to the dark side or so master Yoda said," Naruto told Kurama, who snorted.

"**Yet, you can mind control other to your will because that's okay if you are dominating the will of the weak,**" Kurama chuckled. Elsewhere, a revered, yet maverick Master Qui-Gon Jinn sneezed as he used the force to convince Rugor Nass to let him go as well as giving him a transport ship. His Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi wondered if his master was alright; he felt the force stirred for a bit then.

"**How isn't that the dark side? When a Sith does it, it's evil, when a Jedi does it, it's okay because it's for the greater good,**" Kurama said sarcastically as Naruto shrugged. The blond didn't want to speculate on that since it would take a while. Moment of silent went by before his communication system indicated he had an incoming call. Naruto tapped some buttons on the console, allowing it to connect.

"Ah old friend, how have you been?" the hologram greeted. Naruto returned the greeting. It was odd that a man who was many time his senior considered him as a friend, but they were friends nonetheless. They could speak their mind with each other without consequences. Of course, Naruto had his secrets.

During the sage's Jedi training, he had made acquaintances with many others. Yoda didn't like how the blond kept making close connection to those that were not his apprentices or masters because apparently that also lead to the dark side by having attachments to others. Attachment lead to fear, fear lead to lost, lost lead to hatred and hatred was the path to the dark side. That was just one of many paths to the dark side. It felt like almost every actions was leading to the dark side in one form or another.

There was a lot of red tape being a Jedi with constant fear that one might fall to the dark side. It was their whole doctrine, basically dark side was bad, you shouldn't be bad; if you do we will kill you. No, it wasn't officially stated like that, but that was the gist of it. After a talk with the grand master long ago, the duo decided to keep up appearance and started to omit parts that were against a Jedi mantra in their mission report. It was a lot less colorful then, but they stopped getting in trouble unless they were accompany by others, who obviously stated the unedited truth.

"Have you heard who they have sent to Naboo as ambassador?" the hologram asked as Naruto confirmed somewhat of what he had heard when he was at the Temple. He wasn't paying much attention then, but he did pick up some of the information.

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi, I think they would do the job fine, although they are very strict and by the book," Naruto answered as the hologram shook his head a bit.

"Do you still use the word apprentice? Had Master Yoda not told you that word associated with the dark side, especially when a Master used it to describe his Padawan," the hologram stated as Naruto shrugged. Naruto used the term interchangeably for so long that Yoda have dropped the whole matter. It was a few quirk he was given leniency about, being a unique Jedi. Plus, his records speak for him; he had never failed a mission, regardless of how difficult it was as long as it didn't involve him trying to convince someone.

"Yeah yeah, so are you here to chat or what? I'm a bit busy finding a new _Padawan_, since none of the initiates really stand out," Naruto stated, using the correct word this time. It wasn't true, there were some promising younglings, but he felt they were more of drone than true apprentice in the future as the Jedi mantra had drilled into their mind, brainwashing them to be obedience to the force.

No, Naruto didn't want an apprentice like that, he want one who could think and do what he truly believed was right, not what other thought was right. The Jedi were not infallible as the Sage had seen through countless of battles. He had seen the underlying darkness that plagued the council and his friend felt the same, even more strongly than he did. Neither voiced their opinions as of yet.

"Just to chat, old friend, I sense the dark side in one of my confidants but I am unsure whether I should tell the council about it," the hologram replied. Naruto nodded as the hologram started to tell the blond about his thoughts. There was only a few Master Jedi that Naruto share his inner feeling with and the working of the dark side as he came to know it.

While the force was different to chakra, especially one did not need to do hand seals to do impossible feat, it wasn't entirely understood by the council like the dark side. What they don't understand, they labeled it as evil. Having Kurama, the source of malice and hatred in his gut for so long, he had gotten used to interacting with such energies. The fox was evil, no doubt about that. But thanks to that, Naruto was able to practice the dark side and felt its influence. It was nowhere near as detrimental to Kurama's presence and he survived that relatively intact.

The demon fox had speculated that the dark side is probably remnants of his siblings, the first eight tail beasts, whom changed over the eons. The fox did find it amusing that the dark forces tried to influence its mind while his host was practicing. Naruto also taught that to some of his Jedi's friends about it. In secret of course, only barely so they understood the temptation of darkness and knew how to shield their mind and built up their resistance. Kurama helped as well by emitting a much more potent aura of malice against them to see how they would fare. Generally they did okay and their power soared to new height, but they could never display it in front of the council unless they wanted to be prosecuted.

"So you think Senator Palatine is a Sith Lord? Are you sure Dooku, to blatantly accuse a Senator, one who held in high regard will destroy your reputation or what left of it if it wasn't true," Naruto told the Count as he walked back and forth on the hologram having a conversation with himself. Dooku was one of the few that Naruto taught about the dark side. As long as he didn't give up the light and drowned in darkness, it would not consume his will.

"Twelve years, old friend, twelve years I waited and see if the council would change, but nothing have, less Jedi have joined our rank, we are stretching very thin trying to hold the galaxy together while the Senator discussed, bickered and ultimately did nothing," Dooku vented. The current incident must really tick the man off. The old Jedi Master was dissatisfied with the council and the senate as a whole ever since Galidraan. Naruto wasn't there since he had other missions he must attend, but from what he had heard, that battle was disastrous, many Jedi lost their life due to a politician manipulation. It was also one of the reasons why the blond resented politics.

"It just gets worst, every day, the Jedi Order becoming more and more of a lapdog to the Republic, we are supposed to be the force that maintains law and order in the galaxy, but what would happen if the very law we pled to uphold was crafted by the corrupt? No, we are supposed to be obedience and not allowed to question the will of those that came before us, the code that set before us," Dooku continued to oust his frustration while the blond nodded. The old master Jedi had spoken his mind to Naruto as lighting start sparkling across his robe.

"Dooku, calm down, you are not at the Temple are you? They could sense the dark side if you continuing to fuel your emotion," Naruto called out as Dooku stopped walking and relaxed himself, remembering his friend's teaching. They weren't Sith, but something more. The count wasn't at the temple; he was in his private quarter which he used his own money to acquire. The Jedi connection to the force had grown weak over the year, only a handful can truly senses the disturbance in the force and that was only when they actually mediate and focused their mind. Because of this, many things occurred in the galaxy had gone unnoticed.

"I am sorry, old friend. I'm annoyed that they would send only two Jedi to rectify the situation with the Trade Federation. There are things that are beyond the power of a Jedi, they are wasting our lives in such endeavor and what is the senate doing? They knew about this long before, and what they do? Nothing but argued with each other, this blockade should have never happened," Dooku said in a calm tone. He was less agitated now as Naruto rubbed his cheek with one of his fingers. The count was hinting that they should do something, but what can they do?

"**He's right you know, more Jedi had joined the Force in these last decades than they have joined the order, the diminishing of the rank will be the death of the Order,**" Kurama stated in the blond mindscape implying more Jedi had passed away and their number was on the decline. The order could only exist if there was enough Jedi around.

"What do you expect; they are too picky and do not tolerant those that did not follow their code, even a child shown a hint of strong emotion was denied," Naruto muttered to the fox. Sometime it was foolish to be so selective. Any child would have emotion as they were abruptly taken from their family and trained in the art. Of course they would miss their parents, anybody would.

Naruto's starship slowly drifting toward Tatooine as Dooku and the Sage conversed a bit more. Dooku decided to spy on Palatine on Naruto's suggestion to gather enough evidence so it would be irrefutable when Dooku killed or arrest the man.

The giant shuriken starship entered orbit, gliding along the air above the surface before Naruto opened the cock pit and jumped out. The cock pit closed immediately as the ship returned back into space without landing and parked in a geosynchronous orbit until its master would call upon it again.

Falling high from the sky, Naruto used the force to slow his descend as he landed on his feet. The first planet of the binary Tatoo star sytem was once lust, but that was millions of years ago. Now, it was a desert world long passed its youth, and a central hub for scum and criminals of the galaxy.

Naruto checked his waist, taking out a small scroll and unfurled it. Galactic credits such as Republic Dataries was entirely useless in the outer rim; these people did not trust such currency or the government. Because the very nature of Naruto's many, many suicide missions where no Jedi in the right mind would ever want to do since the death rate was so high, he had learnt many things. Someone had to do those missions and it did paid off somewhat as Naruto had made many new discoveries and connections because he survived those mission.

"Haven't been here for a long time, what currency they use here? Druggat?" Naruto asked Kurama who snorted.

"**Just use Aurodium pieces, those worked everywhere or use your connections if none of the currencies you have worked, but I doubt it. You had been hording a lot of different type, one bound to be accepted,**" Kurama suggested as Naruto rubbed his chin in thought.

Aurodium was the last resort of hard currency that he should use since a small ingot was worth hundreds of millions of galactic credits on the market. He had a lot of material goods, which was against the Jedi's code of monastic lifestyle. The Sage liked to loot on his destructive missions. He had literally blew up capital-class starship, hidden bases, secret tunnels that earned him the nickname Maelstorm of Destruction in the underworld, and there wasn't any evidence left so no one could check if he stole anything. Besides, he was a shinobi; they loot dead bodies and steal stuff. Using the force to gamble on syndicate controlled planets works most of the time. Sometime they tried to muscle him when they want his winning. That did not go well for them.

Another type of unquestionable currency in any criminal controlled worlds was favors. Naruto had a lot of those too. On lawless planet like Tatooine, reputation was everything. It was not what you look like, but it was what they heard about you and they heard a lot of thing about Maelstrom. The latest was that the Maelstrom crashed a flag ship into a pirate base because they wouldn't allow him to park it and entered their strong hold. Naruto decided to park it anyway in his own style, completely unconcerned about his own safety as they were blasting the capital ship with their emplacement, trying to stop its ramping speed. The massive debris field that remained was a testament to his ability to survive even if the odd of survival was zero. Of course, only few had seen his face since survivors was rare on those destructive missions, but they feared Maelstrom from his reputation regardless.

"Slug-like crime lord… the Hutts were they?" Naruto asked, remembering a few that he had decided to roast with Force flames to replace them with a more likeable and less "evil" one as a favor. He couldn't kill them completely off because that would create a power vacuum in such place and inevitability leading to gang wars. The Order never thought about those when they hunt down criminals; they never really thought about the fall out like Naruto did. The Hutt was notorious crime lords on most worlds, and Naruto didn't like the Hutt very much; they tend to back stab each other whenever there was a chance, even their own children.

"Let's go built our self a podracer," Naruto declared, walking towards the urban area. Kurama noticed a Nubian Royal Starship, model J-type 327, in the distance and wondered why it was here. Naruto on other hand didn't care much and got side tracked again with various foods stall while passing through the town.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Yes, the dark side is what remain of the tails beasts; their corruptive hatred and malice still around as it whispered through all the Jedi. I think I'm going to keep Dooku around. Naruto can't deal with everything and that man is an incredible politician. His motives was true; it just Palatine screw him over in the end.

Yes, I'm bashing Jedi code of honors, some of it didn't make sense to me and the dark side was way more fun. They have badass armies; badass starships; badass weapons; badass clones; badass speeches; badass weapons… they're generally more badass! Nope, Naruto isn't a Sith, he didn't believe in some of the Sith code either. He's more of a middle ground.

**_Comments, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


	4. Powers Beyond Both

**Mysteries of the Force: **Naruto x Starwar Crossover

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
"**Demon Talks**"  
"**_Techniques/Moves_**"  
"Memory Lane"  
(Thought Bubbles).  
**_Important Names._**

Anakin is in this one. This is completely AU from this point onward. I don't dwell deep into the Star Wars Lore because there are just way too many conflicting facts. I generally don't like how they treated their younglings, telling them to forsake their parents since they are now child of the force. Seriously? Right, kill your emotion; that the best way to protect others; don't feel anything for them; just do your job like mindless drone, and don't question the orders even if it's illogical.

* * *

**=[Master and Apprentice]=  
Powers Beyond Both**

"**Had enough yet?**" Kurama deadpanned as the blond's stomach became much more bloated. He had been eating none stop while passing through the town. Naruto mumbled something with a mouthful while the fox rolled its eyes in the mindscape.

"**Interesting architect, I sense our apprentice is nearby; it's in that building, but another Jedi is in there as well… feels familiar,**" Kurama said while Naruto was swallowing some more exotic food. Things had changed much in the decade he hadn't been here. The Sage looked towards where the fox hinted at. He didn't really care about being poison or not since it wasn't possible. Naruto licked his lips and paid the shop owner by placing the coins on the counter. The strange creature was hesitant at first to collect the Wupiupi coins since the customer was obviously a Jedi.

Naruto entered the building that Kurama directed to.

"You're a funny little boy," a girl said as Naruto entered the building and accidently ear dropped on the conversation. The little boy was obviously smitten by the girl from his expression, and she was about a few years older than him.

"**It's that one,**" Kurama said while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"The girl? Seriously?" Naruto asked.

"**No, the little kid,**" Kurama replied, wanting to slap the idiot but then force-sensitive biological organism could be either gender.

"Darn, I thought it was the girl," Naruto chuckled as Kurama sweat dropped, knowing what Naruto was hinting about. The fox made a perverted remark in the mindscape as Naruto retained his expression.

"Unfortunately, she's not an angel; do you want to see an angel? We could go fly toward one of those moon and check them out," Naruto decided to interrupt the couple as they both turned towards him. His attire was similar to a Jedi except with more vibrant colors of red and orange.

"Are you a Jedi? You look like one, but you don't have a lightsword, you know it's a crime to impersonate a Jedi," the boy ranted. Naruto cracked up a bit at child's innocence as he tapped his Kunai that was hanging around his waist. The girl flinched a little, seeing another Jedi here and a possibly fake one. She immediately exited through the back door to warn the real one.

"No, I'm not impersonating anyone; I'm really am a Jedi, an awesome one at that -ttebayo!" Naruto said cheerfully, rubbing his stomach a bit, trying to digest all the food he just ate. It was going down very slowly.

"ttebayo?" the boy asked as Naruto chuckled, leaning closer to the child.

"It means believe it! Do you want to be a Jedi little one?" Naruto asked but before the boy could answer, someone else interrupted.

"Master Uzumaki, what are you doing here?"

"Master Qui-Gon Jin, I'm here to collect my new A… Padawan," Naruto greeted the other Jedi Master.

"So you are a Jedi, you dare use that mind tricks on me? Deal canceled! Go away, we don't deal with your kind here," a male Toydarian Watto said as Qui-Gon Jin face palmed. His disguised was ruin by Naruto, who strolling around a criminal populated planet with his unique Jedi attire and his shadow saber hanging around his waist; not that the inhabitant knew what it was.

"Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked after recovering from the headache. Now, he would need to get the necessary part elsewhere and hopefully Watto hadn't decided to tell everyone else. The chance of that happening was quite low since scums won't give out free information unless it suited them.

"Yes, this little boy here," Naruto said, pointing at the child who had a confused look on his face.

"My name is Anakin and I'm eleven year old," Anakin replied after a moment.

"Yes, this adolescence here then," Naruto corrected and wasn't sure why Anakin gave him his age unless he didn't like being called a boy.

"What? You can't have him," Watto grunted and agitatedly stated that the boy was his slave while the girl, who now identified as Padme, was a bit horrified that slavery still existed in the galaxy. Kurama smirked in the Blond's mindscape at that; Padme was naïve as if she was raised on an isolated planet where she didn't realize the true nature of the galaxy at large. Not everyone live a life of luxury; it just wasn't possible.

"Are you sure he's force-sensitive?" Qui-Gon whispered to the blond after moving closer. Naruto nodded and whispered back, explaining that Qui-Gon could check Anakin's blood later if he's not convinced. Kurama never wrong about these things.

"Come on fleabag, how much? Everyone has their price," Naruto tempted or insulted. This was how he dealt with native of criminal worlds. Calling them names to piss them all so they would give a price, and they always had their price. They would gladly sell their soul if the price was high enough.

"No amount is enough…" Watto said before his eyeball was moving left and right as Naruto held up a small Aurodium ingot in front of the giant insect; about 100 million galactic credits moving side to side. It was a lot more than Watto would make in a decade, and Qui-Gon was stunted at where his fellow Master had such money.

"Deal, the boy is yours, give me it!" Watto practically begged the blond who just smiled.

"What about my mother?" Anakin asked as Naruto turned to face the child without giving Watto the payment yet. With a slight approval of the boy's request, Naruto asked about the mother but Watto didn't want to sell her. The scum was trying to drive up the price, knowing he could get much more now.

"I think 100 million for both and their belonging is good enough or would you like the Hutt to decide it," Naruto said but Watto still didn't want to give in. Padme and Qui-Gon was standing by, seeing how this would go without interfering. There was one other strange creature in the room as well that seemed to be breaking things and spoke fractured speeches so Naruto ignored it.

"Go ahead, the Hutt would never decide in your favor, Jedi," Watto said as Naruto whispered something into his ears. The disgusting giant fly dropped everything in his hand abruptly onto the floor and immediately accepted the offer. He even gave Qui-Gon the missing part for their ship as well after Naruto asked about why the Jedi Master was in here.

All in all, Watto did make a killing, but that wasn't it. He didn't want to offend the blond Jedi. Fears really had gripped the insect's heart as he heard the word "Maelstrom" and how the Hutt would definitely tell him to make the deal even if Naruto gave him essentially nothing. No need to escalate things since the price was good; it was more than good. There was a few beads of sweat on the fly's face as he swiped it away and remembered how several building was nothing more than a hole in a ground after they argued with Maelstrom.

"What did you tell him," Qui-Gon asked moment later as they were heading back to Anakin's home. A sandstorm was brewing as visibility of the surrounding dropped sharply. It wasn't uncomfortable for Naruto since he was used to every climate possible, including extremely toxic world. His missions usually involved death worlds, and that would explain why all his Padawan quit on him; they wouldn't live long enough to graduate.

"Nothing really, just telling him that I would arrest him for having a slave even if this was an outer rim planet," the blond lied as Qui-Gon chuckled.

"It wouldn't work here, there's no law here," Qui-Gon argued.

"Then I would dragged his sorry ass to Republic space and arrest him there; It would not be that difficult," Naruto retorted.

"Mesa tink wee souwd leave dis place," the weird creature following them said as he tripped over a small rock. Naruto brushed his hair back while Anakin helped the creature up.

'What the hell is this thing?' Naruto thought as Kurama did the same. Qui-Gon checked out Anakin blood and was amazed at the midi-chlorian counts. It was over 20,000. Naruto didn't know if that was a lot, but the other master sure it was. No Jedi, living or dead on record, ever had that much. It wasn't possible.

"You have zero midi-chlorian count and he had the highest," Qui-Gon said flatly as Naruto chuckled.

"The force works in mysterious way," Naruto deadpanned, and Qui-Gon couldn't help but crackled. Jedi spent their entire life trying to understand the force so that was true. The Force was mysterious, but the way the blond said it, it was somewhat funny.

"From what his mother have told us; I believed he was conceived by the Midi-chlorian; I must tell the council about this," Qui-Gon theorized as Naruto nodded. Qui-Gon left to get a clear connection with the council, leaving Naruto behind. It was night time as the stars clearly shone above, unhindered by light pollution that plagued many worlds.

"**You have no idea,**" Kurama said in the mindscape after the other master left. Naruto nodded in agreement since Kurama had speculated as much; it wasn't possible for any Jedi to go over the upper limit.

Meanwhile, the 'Queen' of Naboo accepted the incoming message from her home world, allowing a Sith to triangulate their position. The pursuer hastily navigated his ship towards the planet to hunt and kill the Jedi master. Little did he know then, he was greatly outmatched.

"We will leave here in the morning. How long will you still be here?" Qui-Gon asked as everyone sat around the table, enjoying the small meal that Shmi, Anakin's mother, brought up. She was now belonged to Naruto as a slave. The blond didn't argue about that since there was plenty of time to change her mind set and he was more curious about Anakin.

The blond kept looking at the strange creature that called itself Jar Jar Binks and wanted to force choke the life out of it for having a bad table manner but refrain from doing so. That elongated tongue starting to piss him off, but it would wrong to kill Master Qui-Gon's friend no matter how agitated he felt at the moment. Kurama had urged him on for a few times in his mind but the Sage decided to ignore the fox.

"After the Pod race I suppose, I want to race. It had been a long time," Naruto said with a sheepish smile. Qui-Gon just let that one go. Like everyone in the council, he knew how the blond Jedi acted when something caught his interest and prayed for Naruto's newest Padawan. The council still hadn't to decide on that yet, and speaking of the Council, they had ordered him to bring the Queen to Coruscant as quickly as possible. He had no time to put up with Naruto's antic nor would he want to.

"You built this yourself?" Naruto asked as he checked the pod racer that Anakin shown him. There were a few kids walking about, watching it in awe. Naruto was amazed at the boy's bright mind managed to put a pod racer together and with some mismatching parts no less. Qui-Gon had left with Padme in the morning. It was as soon as the dust storm died down along with that annoying creature. Qui-Gon wished to bring Anakin with him so the council could check the boy out, but Naruto said he would bring him later as there was no hurry.

Anakin confirmed that he did build it himself, and continued to construct the pod racer while Naruto helped him out. The Sage was really interested in the boy now. Shmi was standing by smiling at how the young Jedi was helping his newest apprentice.

"So do you want to be a Jedi, Anakin Skywalker?" Naruto said as he placed a metal piece into its allotted place along the pod. Anakin wanted to be a Jedi; the boy actually dreamt about it often. The boy confirmed that he wished to be a Jedi, he wanted something more than a live of a slave or servant now as Naruto didn't like to use that word.

"Yes Naruto, I want to be a Jedi, it would be so cool," Anakin said as Naruto locked another piece in place with the tool, aided by the force. Yoda had scolded him for using the force to do mundane thing, but what Yoda don't know won't hurt him.

"Call me Master from now on, my young apprentice; first let see what you can do," Naruto spoke like a Sith and took Anakin towards a tall stone pillar just outside of town. He had erected slab last night when nobody was looking as he wanted to test the boy's ability.

"**Are you sure you want to test him now? I mean we could wait until the council decided his fate,**" Kurama said as Naruto shook his head while walking along side with Anakin.

'It won't matter what the council think, if they accept him, he would be a Jedi on record, if they didn't, he would still be a Jedi off record… or a Sith if he preferred,' Naruto sent his reply mentally so Anakin wouldn't be confused to why his master was talking to himself.

At the wall, Naruto demonstrated his ability by walking up the slab vertically and stood sideway as Anakin eyes widen in amazement.

"Wow, can you teach me that? I really want to be a Jedi now, can they all do that?" Anakin asked excitedly as Naruto shook his head.

"Manner, my young apprentice," the blond stated and kicked the wall. He flipped in the air and landed on his feet.

"Sorry, Master," Anakin apologized, trying to suppress his excitement.

"And no, only I could do that; I had not seen any other Jedi capable of doing this feat, but I believe you can," Naruto stated and taught him how to do it with the Force, or how Kurama theorized it could be done. Anakin couldn't do it at all, but he did felt the force as he was much more sensitive than any other at his age.

"Another failure, maybe it's just not possible?" Naruto frowned, watching his apprentice trying to walk up the granite pillar and failing just like all his other Padawan. He wondered if Kurama was wrong about the basic of chakra training could be applied to the Force. Hours went by as Anakin still trying to walk up. The boy's commitment to the task was incredibly, and he always picked himself up and tried again.

"**Maybe not, I sense something inhibited his ability as he tried to do it. His pathways might be blocked to prevent the flow of the force; we should check it out,**" Kurama suggested as Naruto nodded and called his apprentice to him.

"You will feel a little weird, hopefully not painful," Naruto assured as he channeled charka into his fingers. His blue eyes flowed with the same energy. Naruto examined the energy's movement within the child's body and saw some path was blocked off because it was clogged by overflow.

'What do you know? You were right, he had too much and it overloaded his pathways,' Naruto thought as Kurama's pride went up several notches.

Naruto quickly rectify the problem and asked Anakin to try walking up the wall again. The boy managed to stick on his first step after a dozen times of failures. That was enough for the Sage; the Force had allowed the boy to stick to surfaces. A wide grin appeared across Naruto's face as he had found the perfect apprentice.

The blond walked slowly towards the pillar and put a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Anakin, my apprentice, remember that what I'm about to teach you from now on, you must never show to the council unless you have my expressed permission. You will be the greatest Jedi that ever live; more powerful than any Jedi that came before you. You will change the view of all other Jedi and show the true might of the force," Naruto asserted, trying to give the boy's courage.

Naruto wasn't a real Jedi since he didn't have the midi-chlorians so his statement was true. Anakin would be the first Force manipulator who could do chakra related Jutsu. Naruto would need to teach the boy's hand seals, and that will be one very weird conversation.

"Now, If you hone your skill well, then one day you could do this," Naruto said as chakra flowed through his muscle, energizing it and he slammed his fist into the solid pillar; it was so fast that the boy only see the strike as a quick blur. Vibrations ran across the slab cross section creating fissure as it exploded into chunks, spraying stones away from the two on the other side. The pillar crumbled backward as Anakin jaw dropped. Naruto flicked his hands to clear the dust away.

"Wo…w," Anakin stuttered with his eyes sparkling.

"That was just the basic, enhanced strength and speed. In your case, it would be called Force Strength and Force Speed or on another side, Force Rage. If you master the force, both sides, you could eventually do this," Naruto stated opening his palm as winds gathered into his hand through bastardized force-chakra manipulation. The artificial wind swirled and formed a ball of compressed air before erupted upward in flames as Naruto changed the elements. Naruto closed his palm as the boy eyes never looked away.

"I would say the sky is the limit, but there's no limit to the force once you truly master it. You could theoretically resurrect the dead," Naruto continued, remembering Edo Tensei. It would be possible but very complicate. Naruto then sat in a mediated state with Anakin as he taught the boy his Mantra.

Anakin took it all, every words, in earnest. Naruto would teach him the dark side as well eventually. How to feel its essence while keeping the light within you, protecting your mind as your body molded it, control it. The sage would teach his apprentice how to conquer the darkness without allowing its corruptive influence to dominate your will. The Jedi order had told all its younglings to stay away from the dark side at all cost. Because of that, they would easily fall once they come in contact with simply because they had no previous defense against it. Uncontrolled emotions did increase the power of the dark side, but controlled emotions could potentially bring it to the next level.

Naruto would not allow the dark to control his apprentice, and his apprentice would learn to know the dark and befriend it, just like he did with Kurama. The dark would lend its power to those that considered its friend; to coexist was the perfect way to bring balance back to the force and usher a new era.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hope you enjoy the chapter; I actually went crazy and wrote this one as well after the previous one… so double update! I think Anakin will bring balance back into the force! To co-exists is the best balance, not either side dominating the other. I also strongly believe that most Jedi became Sith because they had no previous experience against the darkness thus they easily fall when tempted. By allowing Anakin, Dooku, and others to train in the dark slowly, allowing them to feel the essence while keeping the light would build up their resistance and willpower. They would learn to co-exist with it and it would lend its power to them.

Yes, the dark side is what remain of the tails beasts, their corruptive hatred and malice still around as it whispered through all the Jedi. Those will make an appearance much later in the story.

**_Comments, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


	5. Presence of a Maelstrom

**Mysteries of the Force: **Naruto x Starwar Crossover

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
"**Demon Talks**"  
"**_Techniques/Moves_**"  
"Memory Lane"  
(Thought Bubbles).  
**_Important Names._**

Naruto can do things just like the Jedi/Sith in the book, the expanded universe. I didn't read those in depth. The movies seemed to dumb them (Jedi/Sith) down so there would be some climatic battles where Jedi get killed easily… Yeah I didn't get that either. Jedi is a one man army and they got slaughtered by a bunch of droids who were shooting not very fast laser? _That did not compute_. Also did you notice armors are so useless in the movies? Because apparently stones axes can kill storm troopers with full on body armor in two hits! Why do they even bother wearing the darn thing? I'm not doing illogical shit like the movie and I will fix up some problems.

* * *

**=[Master and Apprentice]=  
Presence of a Maelstrom**

"You seem agitated; calm your mind, my young apprentice," the blond Jedi Master commanded without opening his eyes. He sat in a meditated position by the side of newest apprentice - or padawan - the young Skywalker.

"Yes, Master…" Anakin complied. The child wanted to say something else but refrain from doing so; perhaps out of the Jedi code he was taught recently.

"Speak your mind, if you bottle it up, it will not serve you good and hinder your progress," Naruto reassured the boy.

"Shouldn't I finish building my podracer since the race is tomorrow, Master?"

"Is that what troubling you? Don't worry Anakin, your vehicle already been completed the moment you start your training," Naruto said calmly, retrieving his eyes lid and showing his bright blue eyes once more.

"How?" Anakin asked skeptically. He knew that the podracer wasn't finished when he went with his master to this secluded place to train. Even now, he still hadn't completed the first basic task, which was walking up a vertical flat surface, but he was getting there slowly.

"I'm depressed, do you not believe in your master?" Naruto joked with a small smile on his face. The sage turned to his side and let his eyes fall upon the young ex-slave once more. Naruto had removed the little explosive device in Anakin's body when he cleared and increased the size the energy pathways within. The device was already deactivated but he just wanted to be sure that no one could use such thing to kill his apprentice in the future. That would be bad, and he also needed to remove it in the boy's mother later. Shmi was her name.

"… No… master, I believe you," Anakin said hesitantly. He had been taught the code of the Jedi that one must always trust and believe in their master without a shadow of doubt. Their mentor was like a father to them. He also had been taught a modified code that he should not recite in front of other masters of the Order without the expressed permission from the Sage.

Naruto exhaled and frowned.

"That's wrong, my young Apprentice. You should not believe me so easily even if I am your Master. To doubt one word and think about it is a mark of a great Jedi. Yes, you must honor me, but that doesn't mean you would believe in everything I say. Hypothetically speaking, if I murdered all your friends and told you they had betrayed the Council and they were evil, would you believe it and accepted my words as the only truth?"

Anakin thought a bit and shook his head as Naruto placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"**It's good that he wasn't corrupted by the stupid teaching of the Order,**" Kurama smirked in the mindscape. Naruto and Kurama wanted an apprentice who not only follow the rule, but also questioned the rule when it didn't apply to their situation. If the council ordered them something that didn't feel right, they should question it instead of going ahead with it blindly, at least not until they have enough of an satisfied answer.

Those kinds of mission would simply inhibit one's ability by keeping them in the dark about some important facts that could be useful. Naruto have seen secrecy got great Jedi killed meaninglessly as Dooku had constantly voiced his opinion on the matter. Naruto had plenty of experience through all his deadly missions from previous life and this one so he understood the Count's perspective.

"You are still conflicted, unsure how your podracer could have been completed even though we left it half way? Okay… let's go back home and check it out with your own eyes," Naruto suggested with a smile, putting out his hand in an invitation gesture. Anakin took it immediately and they both disappeared in a flash.

Both appeared in the simple room in a mud brick house. It was usual for the people of Tatooine to live in such building, and Shmi was startled to see her son and her master to appear out of nowhere. Anakin would greet his mother, but he was about to throw up through the transition.

"It will pass, you will get used to it … eventually," Naruto said with a grin while his young apprentice trying to hold in his food. Teleportation was possible with Force by ripping a hole in the force itself and use the opening to connect to another spot. When one teleported, they will need to tear out two holes, one on each end. Unfortunately, that was bad since a breach in a force will be felt by all Jedi; it was like an echo of agony emanating from the rupture across the galaxy. Hirashin, through chakra, didn't do any of that. Naruto was still unsure how to make Force Teleport work without purposely damaging the fabric of the universe. He could just slide along the force to one place. Theoretically it was possible, but how to do it still eluded him.

"Mum, I can walk up wall!" Anakin called out while they were having a meal after the whole 'about to throwing up' ordeal. Now the boy was enjoying his dinner, forgetting all about that. Anakin also went to check his podracer earlier and it really had finished and ready. Someone modified a lot to increase its efficiencies. His mother said that Master Uzumaki was working on it through the day when he was gone. But that wasn't possible since Anakin was with Naruto the whole time. His master couldn't be at two places at the same time, could he?

"**This is disgusting… glad I didn't have to eat it,**" Kurama growled in the mindscape while Naruto swallowed some of the food. Naruto ignored the fox's comment. The food wasn't awful, just very plain… it was to be expected with a slave's lifestyle. Shmi and Anakin don't have much and Naruto forgot to give her any money when he had the chance. He was too distracted with Anakin and the boy's mother didn't voice her opinion about such thing. That was normal behavior; a servant did not voice their opinion ever.

Anakin was telling his mother all the thing he was going to learn while the woman thought some of it was just a wishful thinking of a child.

"Shmi, here's some money, Anakin is a growing boy, he should be feed properly. Just for a few days as we won't be here for long; I will take you both back to Coruscant…" Naruto was about to say but then remembered the Council frowned on such thing. They weren't allowed to bring any initiates' family member because attachment was the path to the dark side.

"Well, only Anakin," Naruto finished his sentence while his apprentice looked at him. Naruto placed down a cloth bag half filled with Wupiupi coins. It was taken out from somewhere. The currency were commonly used here as he had figured it out after dining at some… alright, a lot of outdoor food stand. It was just enough to buy what was needed. It wasn't a lot of money so that she would not be robbed if people saw her walking around with a huge pile of money or ingots of Aurodium. Criminal worlds were like that, and Naruto didn't want to paint Anakin's mother a target by giving her more than necessary.

"You can't leave mum here," Anakin called out, begging like a child as Naruto put his hand up to calm the boy down.

"Of course not, but she would be unwelcomed at the temple. I will leave her close by if I couldn't and I will let her use my home on my world. It's a lust place, with lots of greenery and sunshine, we will get to visit her often whenever you have time," Naruto compromised. The planet in question was his heritage in some bastardized way. He was the last survivor of the world so it belonged to him. No one could argue with him on such matter since Jedi Council didn't care much for an empty world and criminals get blown to bits if they declare their claims. It was also in uncharted region far outside the outer rim. He had built automated defenses to stop people from using that place as their private meeting.

Anakin nodded in understand, accepting the compromise. His master had told him that he should have attachment but learn to control his emotion on such matter. To feel love and needed was a good thing. Any form of emotion would greatly amplify the power of the dark side. Hatred was easy to do because it easier to loath someone, but mutual love, from a parent to a child worked as well and less corruptive due to its nature.

"**Still young, much to learn,**" Kurama stated with a mocking tone using the Yoda's way of speaking. The fox mocked Yoda occasionally because it was funny how the master usually talked. Naruto almost choked on the food at the surprise jab at his Master's expense. The three continue to chat about various things while the fox sniffed a bit in Naruto's mindscape.

"**The dark is coming,**" Kurama stated while Naruto rolled his eyes and excused himself. He needed a stroll while Anakin was all excited about tomorrow race with Shmi and how Naruto will be in it as well.

"Furball, be specific, what the hell does that even mean? And stop copying Master Yoda," Naruto deadpanned, walking up the wall when he exited through the door and onto the roof. Another person adorned in criminal attire greeted the Sage. The guy seemed to be there for a while without anyone noticing, and waiting patiently for the blond.

"Boss, our podracer is complete, can we race tomorrow?" the henged clone asked while Naruto snorted.

"It's not we, only me! I'm the one who will be racing you idiot! Stupid clones! Dispel already!" Naruto jabbed the clone with his finger. It was hard enough for the imposter to explode in a white smoke. He had made a bunch of clones in secret before coming to Anakin's home with Master Qui-Gon and told them to disguised themselves and collect all the necessary parts for the construction of his podracer. He wanted to be in the race tomorrow and they built it while he was training Anakin. A force of hundreds Jedi clones building a podracer was a child play. They spent most of the time dueling each than actually working on it, and it still was completed in record time. Cheap source of labor the Kage Bunshin was.

"**I mean a Sith is coming, I can sense him getting closer to this world,**" Kurama corrected himself as Naruto looked up at the night sky. Kurama can sense negative emotion; it was one of the fox many abilities. Everyone had some sort of negative emotion in them including master Yoda who feared his apprentice falling to the dark side. But a Sith… well they always were full of negative emotion; they were like a massive beacon to Kurama who can sense malice and ill intent with great precisions.

"Wow, a Sith wanted to participate in the race tomorrow?" Naruto chuckled at the absurdity of the thought. Sith never have fun. It was always kill this, kill that, destroy this and that… well the destroying part would be fun, but they didn't really relished in it. Naruto wondered if it was evil that he enjoyed destroying thing so much, especially when he dismantling criminals' enterprises.

There was so much negativity in the Sith Order because they had forsaken the light and immersed only in darkness. Kurama blinked before realizing the comment was a joke.

"I think a Sith was pursuing Master Qui-Gon and his protective charge… Hmmm… A Sith… I might have to report this to the Council. I really hate reporting bad news to them -ttebayo! Good news, they like, bad news… they pretty much do nothing but meditate and see what the Force want," Naruto yawned and stretched his limbs. Meditation was good for the mind but not so much for the body. The Jedi Council had assumed that the Sith was extinct; they were that naïve, believing that they could truly erase the darkness.

"**Yes, because the Force should solve all their problems,**" Kurama snarled sarcastically while Naruto chuckled.

"Well… I need to play decoy, I wouldn't want who ever this was interfering with Qui-Gon's mission," Naruto stated and did a hand seal, creating three clones. They transformed into Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. The last one transformed into that girl, Padme, and started rubbing his… her chest in a perverted manner.

"Stop that you idiot. Now, walk around town tomorrow so who ever this Sith is will assume the targets still on the planet," Naruto ordered as they nodded and jump off the roof and walked towards town.

Morning came by as the crowd gather around Mos Espa Grand Arena while the announcer and commentator, the two headed Troig named Fodesinbeed, was welcoming all the racers in Huttese to the annual Boonta Eve Classic. It was a good turn out as many podracers were lining up in their starting position. Anakin's podracer was well-constructed because Naruto didn't want the boy to have a disadvantage. It was juiced up to the best of its specification.

The Mos Espa course mostly turned around Ben's Mesa. It was a fairly an aggressive track with many obstacles along the way. It was highly dangerous as many have died in the past because of their podracer crashing into ground or walls. Those guys were generally bad pilots. The rules… what rules? Just get to the finish line first while leaving your opponent in the dust or destroy their vehicles by any mean. There weren't any other rules beside that.

Watto a male Toydarian junk dealer and human trafficker was still disgruntled at losing two of his slaves even though the price he got for them was more than he could bargain for. Still, Watto didn't like to be muscled into selling something no matter how good the price was. But it was out of his hand since he didn't want to offend the Hutt who held that Jedi in high regard. He was a strange Jedi who tend to associate himself with criminals, but was a Jedi nonetheless, and Watto didn't like Jedi.

"What will it be?" an alien said as the fly floated towards the counter.

Watto looked at the screen, showing all the participants for this race and viewed who he would bet on. He looked around and saw Anakin Skywalker on it before sneering in contempt. The giant fleabag was about to bet on Sebulba, who piloted one of the largest Podracers on the Outer Rim circuits, complete with numerous hidden features and secret weapons weaponry. That male Dug hailed from the Mid Rim planet Malastare tend to cheat often, so the chance of him wining always was high. However, Watto saw the face of someone he met recently and immediately changed mind and his bet.

"I bet all this on Maelstrom," Watto said while the bet taker laughed fairly loudly getting everyone attention around him.

"Stop joking around, Maelstrom isn't even on the list, even if he was here, I wouldn't allow anyone to place a bet on him," the Bet Taker stated while everyone grinned. It wouldn't be gambling if the winner was decided before they even started. They all heard of Maelstrom and his adventure across the outer rim. Especially that space race a few years ago where dozens of contestants were racing through a debris field. It started out fine, but only one starship made it to the end of the track as every other ones were floating wreckage early in the race because Maelstrom had blasted them into bits as he went passed them from the last position. There was no rule against doing that but no one wanted to race with Maelstrom anymore; it was unsafe. Plus, he was a Jedi. They don't fear the Jedi council that much because Jedi rarely care much for the outer rim to exert their powers. They were unwelcomed, but the Maelstrom seemed to hang around the area a lot, almost like it was his home.

"I want to bet on Naruto Uzumaki," Watto restated, pointing at the blond image before placing down the ingot he gained for selling the slaves. The small piece of Aurodium was worth tens of millions in galactic credits. The Bet Taker looked towards Uzumaki's picture and noticed the boy was wearing unique Jedi attire with vibrant red color, outline with thick black outlines. He had a dark leather overcoat with small red flames pattern hemlines.

"It can't… be…" the alien shouted at each other to see if the boy had a black strange metallic dagger along his waist. His podracer had two special floating engines that look like the dagger, and it was onyx as some light shine on the black reflective surface. The turbine of the rocket engine spun slowly, producing ominous sound that didn't feel like a normal engine. Black lightning jumped playfully across its pitch black waxed surface while binding both of the hovering engines together. Long, woven Steelton cable connected them to the cockpit.

But before anyone could answer the bet taker, the boy on the screen did something that shocked everyone.

"What are you doing? Stop! Put that down!" Sebulba called out seeing his giant engine was lifted into to the hair, dragging the cock pit behind. Everyone in the audience was silent, watching the display with their mouth opened, allowing dust in.

"You just tampered with my and my apprentice's podracer so think of this as payback, no one messes with me and get away with it –ttebayo!" Naruto announced loudly for everyone to hear while his palm was opened wide facing the floating engine. The force was doing his bidding, and the sage closed his hand slowly into a fist as the universe complied with the Maelstrom's wishes.

Oil, lubricant spilled out along the small cracks that appeared all over the machine, bleeding out its life as if it was alive. Giant invisible fingers seemed to press against the side of the engine while it shredded its metal skins, letting those falling to the ground. The device shrank in size as an overwhelming force was crushing its body together, removing any gaps and spacing inside. A spark ignited at several spots along the twisted metal and the engine finally exploded.

Everyone gasped, jerking back a little as the erupting flame impacted against an invisible wall before it was pushed back into where it came from. The ball of fire continued to shrink slowly as its life died out before the Maelstrom let go of his hold on the target. The giant engine previously was now just an irregular ball of melted, tangled mess of compressed metal. Strong cable remained connected to a still working cockpit.

"Try racing with that," Naruto said looking at the male Dug in contempt, who immediately staggered backward after falling on his ass.

"Mael…strom… wait don't kill me! I'M SORRY!" It muttered before screaming and ran off as everyone started to scream as well.

"Oh boy, this is a twist, look like this year race was more colorful than anyone could have anticipated, the winner of last year had dropped out because his podracer was no longer operational and now…" the announcer stated after seeing the display and showing it on the giant screen. Every other racer immediately closed their jaw and ran towards a small building to drop out.

"Master what are they doing?" Anakin asked while sitting in his pod.

"Shit… I shouldn't have done that, but I hate cheater," Naruto stated as Kurama rolled around laughing loudly in the mindscape.

"Don't worry about them my young Apprentice; let's have a good race even if it was just the two of us," Naruto told Anakin before returning to his podracer after correcting Anakin's pod mishaps. These things were not allowed to have weapons so Naruto didn't add any to his, but there wasn't anything said about making his engine super charged with the Force as indicated by the strange humming. Naruto don't like to cheat, but anything within the rules was fine to him. After all, a shinobi always use every advantage he could get.

"Gentlemen, this might be the shortest race yet… the Boonta Eve Classic just now became not to see who get to the finish line first, but to see who survive the Maelstrom. That's right people, the Maelstrom is participating, if you did not remember what happened to the Space Race of Outer Rim, well, here's the footage, remember that we had removed a lot of the carnage," Fodesinbeed, the popular announcer in the sport, showed the alarming destructive space race where a shuriken starship was blasting its opponent left and right in all directions. Some asteroids were thrown around by an invisible force, smashing against several other contestants, breaking their engine apart.

"This betting is over!" the alien roared closing his stand while Watto took back his ingot. The flea was more annoyed now than ever since he couldn't gamble. Some still take bet to see if Anakin would win since the race only had two contestants left. The odd was about 1 to 100, but very few would take it. Most of the people that did had clear blue eyes and dressed in strange attire. Two Jedi and a girl took that bet as well as if they knew something other didn't.

As for a race, it was incredibly mismatched. For a young boy who seemed to be fearless against the Maelstrom that had the potential to sweep through entire track while destroying everything in its path. Every other racer had dropped out since they had no chance of winning against a Jedi, and there was no point of playing such a dangerous game, not that the race was ever safe to begin with. But this was now on a whole new level of danger.

"Aren't you afraid at all my young apprentice?" Naruto called out from his pod as Anakin shook his head almost immediately.

"No Master, I'm actually really excited to do this, didn't you say to conquer your fear? I don't feel fear at all… only anticipation," Anakin answered while Naruto nodded with a grin.

"**No fear or maybe it's just ignorance?**" Kurama speculated while Naruto shrugged. Maybe both were the same thing. Shmi was a little alarmed in the crowd as she saw some of the footages. She wondered if it was the right thing to allow her son to be a Jedi but she seemed to have no say in the matter.

The signal for the race to begin was noted as Naruto tapped on his console to activate his engines. Black lightning jumped into the engine opening through several hatches on the surface that opened up. It allowed the turbine within to increase its rotational speed by sucking in vast amount of air. Lightning sparks and flames appeared all over the floating device on the outside as well as inside as fuel were sprayed rapidly into the chamber increasing its temperature. The Force shielding was ramping up the pressure of the combustion chamber to boost its efficiency of the theoretical limit. With two jet of flames, the two floating Kunai pulled its cockpit with the pilot ahead and into the distant. It was followed closely by another custom made podracer.

The race had begun.

* * *

**Author Note:**

It's already AU the moment Naruto stopped Anakin from going with Padme back to Coruscant. They will be there later. I'm probably killing Darth Maul next chapter since that guy is not needed. The clone war is how you say, won't happened since Dooku controlled the Separatist Council while Naruto kill off Palatine before the plan could be carried out. You knew that was coming the moment Dooku considered Naruto his friends! There won't be any time skip between episode II and III because the clone war won't happen; it will be replaced with Jedi Civil war and reorganizing of the Order. Sound a lot like KOTOR doesn't it? No, it's not!

**_Comments, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


End file.
